


To Save Those Tippy Toes

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, High Heels, Living Together, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Harry just wants to be a bit taller.





	To Save Those Tippy Toes

When Ron arrived home by floo and went to open the living room door there was a loud yelp and an even louder thump, the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor hard. Heart in his throat, he shouldered the door wide open as he pulled his wand from the holster on his thigh.

“Harry?” he shouted as he moved into the living room, looking around for the threat.

“Bugger.”

Ron lowered his eyes. It only took a moment to take everything in, and his shoulders sagged.

“You bloody prick,” he muttered, putting his wand away and patting his chest. “Nearly had a heart attack!”

“You startled me,” Harry muttered from the floor.

Ron stowed his wand and stepped closer. “And you fell over? What were you...”

“Not a word,” Harry muttered.

“Not likely,” Ron laughed. “Why are you wearing stiletto heels? Where did you  _ get _ heels?”

Harry pushed himself up onto his hip and tucked his legs behind him. It was too late, Ron now had the image burned into his mind. Harry’s hairy legs on show, thanks to the fact he was only wearing pants, the flash of purple close against his skin, hugging his feet. They looked like vicious things, the heel coming almost to a sharp point. It didn’t surprise him that Harry had fallen over.

“Wait,” he said slowly, moving closer. “You didn’t hurt yourself did you? Let me look at your ankles.”

Harry slapped his hands away. “I’m fine.”

“Mate, you got a fright and fell over,” Ron snorted. “Let me check your ankles.”

“My ankles are fine!” Harry snapped, struggling to get back on his feet. “And I’m finally taller than you, so stop playing the hero! Just because I’m wearing these doesn’t mean I’m suddenly a damsel in distress!”

Ron bit his lip and tried not to laugh as Harry found his feet. Their eyes didn’t quite meet.

“I see,” he said, struggling to keep his tone even. “It appears someone slipped a growth potion in my tea today.”

Harry made a low, angry sound. “Well I would be taller than you if you weren’t a bloody giant! These are the highest pair I could find!”

Ron gave in and grinned at him. Harry’s continued petulance about Ron’s height never ceased to delight him.

“Is that why you’re wobbling around in those things?” he asked. “Why do you want to be taller so badly? You’re the perfect size!”

The low mutter he got in response was too mumbled to understand, but the way Harry glanced at his lips was telling. Ron’s grin only widened.

“Awww, did you want to be able to kiss me without getting up on your tippy toes?” he mocked, stepping closer and throwing his arms over Harry’s shoulders.

It was odd, not having to bend over to slump against him. In fact, as he slumped, it put them at the same height.

“Piss off,” Harry muttered without bite. “I will shove one of these heels up your arse, you tall bastard.”

Ron snorted. “Wouldn't be the weirdest thing you’ve shoved up my arse. I’m game.”

Harry rolled his eyes but didn’t reply. Ron bumped their foreheads together. Harry’s skin was hot with his embarrassment and Ron smiled. That was easily remedied.

He stepped back and drew his wand again. He’d overheard Ginny using the spell on her sneakers once for a family photo, and figured it would work the same.

“What did you...?”

Harry looked down at the shoes with wide eyes as the heel lengthened and the sole platform thickened in proportion. When he looked back up, he was a few centimetres taller than Ron.

Ron grinned at him. “Better?”

“I’m going to break my ankle as soon as I try to move,” Harry whispered, his eyes wide.

“Better make it worth it then,” Ron laughed, stepping closer again.

It was a very odd sensation, to tilt his head up a little to kiss Harry while standing, but the happy, soft sound Harry made as they kissed was worth any weirdness.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by april-thelightfury115 with 'stiletto heels'
> 
> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
